


Reminiscing

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack takes Ianto somewhere special to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Title: Reminiscing**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Jack takes Ianto somewhere special to him.  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: pg  
  
 **Written for day 16 of the Horizonssing challenge.**

**A/N This ended up going in a completely different direction to which i had originally intended!  
   
**Jack and Ianto had been called to the London base of UNIT, to say they hadn't wanted to go for the meeting was an understatement. Only the thought of seeing Martha again had spurred them on. The worst part had been having to get there for a 9am meeting, they had planned on going the night before and staying in a hotel, but the Rift had had other ideas and consequently they barely managed about four hours sleep before they had to leave for London.

They arrived with minutes to spare and were rushed through to the conference room with promises of coffee. As expected the meeting was very boring and UNIT wanted to know things they didn't want to tell them. UNIT had their secrets just as Torchwood had it's own and neither of them were willing to share. 

Jack spent the entire meeting side stepping questions and telling them nothing without them actually realising it while all the time he had his hand on Ianto's thigh. Ianto was taking notes, well, that was what he was meant to be doing, but he soon got bored with the relentless quesions and had resorted to doodling. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only about two hours the meeting finished. They said their goodbyes, shaking hands with all and sundry before escaping the room and heading off out to the carpark, where Martha had promised to meet them. She was there, leaning against Ianto's car (They had left the SUV back in Cardiff for the others in case of emergency) with a huge smile on her face.

'Good to see you again Jack.' Martha exclaimed and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight.

Ianto stood silently watching, he knew they were close. But he also knew it was a friendship, nothing else. He smiled as she kissed Jack on the cheek.

'Great to see you Martha, how's Tom?'

'He great, thank you.'

She untangled herself from Jack and pulled a shocked Ianto into a huge hug as well.

'He being good to you?' She asked winking at him.

'Oh yeah ....' He sighed making Martha giggle and Jack look bemused.

'Private joke.' Martha told Jack and Ianto started giggling too.

'Join us for an early lunch?' Jack asked Martha.

'I can't, I have a meeting to go to. I tried to get out of it, but apparently it's important.'

'I hope it's more exciting than ours was.' Ianto muttered.

'I'm wish I could have spent more time with you, but I have to get to this meeting. Maybe Tom and I will come and visit Cardiff.'

'Yes, soon.' Jack smiled as he kissed her goodbye chastely on the lips.

Ianto held out his hand to shake hers goodbye but she pulled him into another hug.

'Bye. Gotta run. Bye.' She called as she ran towards the building checking her watch.

They climbed into the car as Ianto let out a huge yawn.

'Try and have a nap on the drive home.' Jack told him, he knew he'd have no problem from the lack of sleep.

Jack started the car as Ianto closed his eyes and lent his head back against the headrest. 

Jack headed out the carpark and headed in the opposite direction that would take them home as he smiled to himself.

When Ianto awoke over an hour later he sleepily glanced out the window and it dawned on his he didn't recognise the surrounding countryside.

'Jack, where are we?'

'It's a surprise.' Jack grinned.

Ianto woke himself up properly and straightend himself upright in his seat, looking out for sign posts. 

'Why are we heading for Dover?'

'I'll tell you when we get there.' Jack told him.

Around thirty minutes later Jack had driven right to the top of the Dover cliffs. There was no one else in sight, not surprising really as it was mid February and the wind was freezing as they stood looking out to sea.

'These cliffs bring back memories, happy and painful. When you flew out over them, off to battle you were scared for your life. When you flew back towards them, alive unlike so many of your comrades you were sad for them but happy to know you were nearly home.'

'You really were in the RAF? In the war?'

'I did my bit, being hired by Torchwood didn't stop me. I wanted to.'

Jack pulled Ianto away from the edge of the cliff and they walked further along them. Finally he stopped and flung his arms out as he span round, indicating the immensity of the land around them. 

'This was worth saving from invasion, don't you think?'

'It is beautiful.' Ianto had to agree.

'Look out to sea, tell me what you see?'

'I can't quite make it out.'

'It's France, the coast of France. Only twenty six miles away and we stopped them from invading.' Jack smiled.

'My hero.' Ianto said kissing him softly on the lips.

Jack wrapped his coat around a shivering Ianto as they stood there under the clear blue sky.

The End.


End file.
